Nowadays, assistance systems having appropriate sensors, which support the vehicle user while driving the vehicle, are increasingly being integrated into motor vehicles. For example, camera-based systems for optically monitoring the vehicle surroundings are known as assistance systems. Such assistance systems typically comprise at least one camera arranged on the vehicle exterior for optically detecting and recording the vehicle surroundings. The installation position of the cameras on the vehicle is, in this case, governed in particular by the determining assistance function. For example, cameras for reversing aids are typically arranged in the region of the rear of the vehicle or in the region of the vehicle rear window. So-called surround view camera systems typically include, in addition to a front and a rearview camera, two further cameras which are mostly arranged below the left or respectively right exterior mirror. The images acquired by the cameras can typically be shown to the vehicle user on a display in the vehicle cab.
Since the cameras are, as a general rule, arranged on the vehicle exterior and at positions where they are poorly protected from dirt and external weather conditions, various cleaning systems are already known from the prior art, with which the cameras, in particular the optical elements thereof such as lenses or cover glasses, can be cleaned if required, in order to be able to guarantee as continuously as possible a clear view of the surrounding area which is to be detected.
In this context, there is known from the published patent application DE 103 02748 A1 a device for cleaning a visual observation device on a vehicle, in particular a camera lens, in which at least one spray jet through which the visual observation device is charged as required with a flowing medium, wherein both washing fluid and compressed air can flow through the spray jet.
The published patent application DE 10 2012 218 583 A1 also discloses a device for cleaning a camera, wherein in this case a mixture of wash water and high-pressure air is used, which mixture is routed via a high-pressure air passage towards the camera lens and is sprayed via a spray nozzle located there onto the lens.
However, one disadvantage of the known cleaning systems is the fact that these either include only one spray nozzle, resulting in a low efficiency as regards the distribution of the cleaning agent used in each case, or comprise multiple spray nozzles, as a result of which each spray nozzle has to be provided with its own supply line and conveying equipment for the cleaning agent. A further disadvantage is the fact that the spray nozzles are, as a general rule, located adjacent to or above the objective of the camera, which leads to a restriction in the field of view of the camera in this area.
As such, it is desirable to present an improved cleaning device for cleaning a transparent camera cover, which overcomes the disadvantages indicated. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.